Gelman Pushes Fluttershy106 Off the Rooftop and Gets Sent to Cashbot Headquarters
(sequel to Gelman makes a fake lockdown and gets grounded) At the city, Gelman was feeling annoyed about Fluttershy106. Gelman: Man, I can't believe that stupid substitute principal Fluttershy106 expelled me for making a fake lockdown at school. He is such a stinker. What shall I do? Gelman thought of something. Gelman: I know! I will push him off the rooftop! I reckon he's up on the rooftop! Gelman went into the building to go up to the rooftop to find Fluttershy106. Up on the rooftop, Fluttershy106 was closer to the wall, and he was seeing something. Gelman walked in, and he was determined. Gelman: I'm going to push Fluttershy106 off the rooftop! Gelman sniggered, and he walked behind Fluttershy106 and pushed him off the rooftop. Me: Hey! Fluttershy106 started to fall down screaming. Me: (Howie's scream) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Fluttershy106 landed to the alley floor below with a BUMP! Gelman began to laugh. Gelman: Hahahahahahahahaha! That's what he gets for expelling me! Suddenly Thaddeus T. Third V came, much to Gelman's shock. He was furious. Thaddeus: Gelman! How dare you push Fluttershy106 off the rooftop!? I just heard that you're going to do that! That's it, I will take you home and tell your parents about this! Thaddeus sent Gelman home in disgrace. Back home, Gelman was sitting on a couch, crying, and Gelman's parents were dismayed. Gelman's mum: Oh no! Not our son again! What did he do this time? Thaddeus: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Gelman's parents! Gelman just pushed Fluttershy106 off the rooftop. And now he's in medical injuries, broken bones, and more! His hospital bill is 300 dollars! So you have to pay for his bill because of him! Gelman's parents were furious. Gelman's mum: Oooooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you push Fluttershy106 off the rooftop?! Fluttershy106 is the good substitute principal who helps other students of Third Street School who are in trouble! Now we have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! That's it, you are in deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep trouble for a month! Gelman's dad: You're lucky that he's still alive, Gelman! But that does it! We are sending you to ToonTown again for another time! Gelman: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Gelman's mum: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Gelman's parents sent their naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Gelman was still crying like a baby. Gelman's dad: Oh come on, Gelman! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for pushing Fluttershy106 off the rooftop! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! Gelman's mum: I agree with your father! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Cashbot Headquarters again! So Gelman's parents sent their naughty son to Cashbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Cashbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They entered the office where the Chief Financial Officer was working. Chief Financial Officer: Welcome to Cashbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Gelman's mum: Well, you see, Gelman just pushed Fluttershy106 off the rooftop. It was a very bad thing to do that. Gelman's dad: Yeah! So we decided to bring him back here again for his lesson. The Chief Financial Officer was horrified, and he was upset with Gelman. Chief Financial Officer: Gelman, I can't believe you pushed Fluttershy106 off the rooftop! That's it, come with me right now! Then Gelman came with the Chief Financial Officer, and then he entered the vault. Gelman sat in front of the heap of moneybags. Chief Financial Officer: This is your vault! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The the Chief Financial Officer left. Gelman's dad: Gelman, we're going home right now! Gelman's mum: And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Gelman's parents walked away, much to Gelman's dismay. Gelman: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman Steven as Me Wiseguy as Thaddeus T. Third V and the Chief Financial Officer of Cashbot Headquarters Simon as Gelman's dad Belle as Gelman's mum Trivia The Howie scream was used as an audio when Fluttershy106 screams as he falls to the ground to be badly injured. Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff